Posso dormir no seu quarto?
by arisusagi
Summary: Por favor Michiru-chan! Eu estou um pouco carente hoje queria dormir junto com alguém!    MichiruXChika


Posso dormir no seu quarto?

-Ah... Hoje foi um dia bem cansativo- suspirou Michiru, caminhando em direção ao seu quarto

Chegando a sem quarto Michiru se deparou com Chika, estava sentado no chão, olhando para porta

-Chika-kun? O que estar fazendo aqui?

O rapaz de cabelos brancos olhou para a amiga que acabara de entrar no quarto

-Michiru! Posso dormir no seu quarto?

-Eh? Já conversamos sobre isso Chika! – disse ela corando

No fundo, bem lá no fundo Michiru queria que ele dormisse lá com ela, não queria aceitar o fato, somente lutava com a idéia de estar apaixonada pelo seu amigo, ou _'parceiro' _como o mesmo dizia.

-Mas eu não vou fazer nada com você! Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa! Você sabe! Só estou um pouco carente e queria dormir junto com alguém!

-Durma com o Shito-kun! E-ele é homem também e não vão achar estranho!

-Você conhece o Shito! Ele fica todo nervozinho se alguém bagunça as coisas dele, além do que ele é muito chato!

-Está bem, você pode dormir aqui- disse ela, respirando fundo

-Sério? Muito obrigada Michiru-chan!

-Agora só temos que arrumar um lugar para você dormir...

-Eu durmo até no chão se for preciso- disse ele

-Se você dormir no chão vai ficar com dor nas costas... Pode dormir na minha cama que eu durmo no chão

-Mas ai você é que vai ficar com dor nas costas!

Ambos ficaram pensando em uma solução, por um minuto a idéia de dividirem a cama passou pela cabeça de Michiru, não! Seria muito estranho, não ia dar certo

-E se... - começou Chika

-Hm?

-E se a gente dormisse junto na mesma cama?

-N-não sei! A cama é um pouco pequena, n-não é?- disse Michiru corando

-Não tem problema! Você é magrinha, não ocupa muito espaço né? Se a gente não couber nessa cama ai é só você deitar em cima de mim

-E-está bem, vamos dormir juntos então... -disse Michiru, rezando para que ninguém entrasse no quarto antes de se levantarem- É melhor você sair do quarto, eu vou colocar meu pijama...

-Eu viro de costas- disse Chika virando-se

Michiru confiava em seu amigo, sabia que ele não iria espiá-la, então trocou de roupa, colocando seu pijama, que era uma camiseta cinza bem larga e um short azul.

-Vai dormir com essa roupa mesmo Chika-kun?- perguntou ela, tirando os óculos e colocando-os em uma mesinha

-Ah é mesmo...

Então Chika tirou a camisa e começou a desabotoar a calça

-E-Espera! O que você está fazendo Chika-kun?

-Tirando a roupa ué, eu durmo só de cueca

-M-Mas nós vamos dormir na mesma cama!

-E...?

Michiru suspirou, sentiu o rosto esquentar

-Está bem, faça como quiser- disse ela

-Ok, já que eu vou dormir com você essa noite eu durmo com a calça, vamos nos deitar?- perguntou ele sorrindo

-H-hai!

Michiru se deitou perto da parede, Chika se deitou ao seu lado, Michiru apagou as luzes

-Boa noite

-Nee, Michiru-chan?

-Hm?

-Posso te abraçar?

-P-pode

Então ela o sentiu abraçar sua cintura e encostar o queixo em seu ombro, respirou fundo sentindo o rosto esquentar

-Sabe Michiru, você fica bonitinha com e sem os óculos

-P-porque está falando isso?

-Achei que você gostaria de saber

Então ambos ficaram quietos, ele abraçou sua cintura com um pouco mais de força

-Michiru-chan, sabia que eu sempre gostei de você?

Michiru agradeceu pelas luzes estar apagadas, seu rosto deveria estar como um tomate agora

-É... Mesmo...?

-Uhum, posso te beijar agora?

Chika não esperou a amiga responder, apenas beijou-a,

-V-vamos dormir agora?- perguntou Michiru, depois de romperem o beijo

-Claro

Na manhã seguinte Koyomi estava passando pelo corredor e notou que a porta do quarto de Chika estava aberta

-Que estranho... Onde o Akatsuki está?- ela se perguntou

Então pensou em uma possibilidade, riu da idéia, então se virou e foi na direção do quarto de Michiru, ela abriu a porta devagar e viu o casal dormindo abraçados

-Sabia que tinham alguma coisa- disse Koyomi, rindo baixinho e fechando a porta do quarto devagar

-Quem?- perguntou Shito que vinha andando pelo corredor secando os cabelos com uma toalha

-Acho que Michiru-chan e Chika-kun são mais íntimos do que pensávamos


End file.
